Disaster Date
by musicluver4ever11
Summary: Alex and Sabina go out on their first date. this is my first fan fic, so please R&R. suggestions appreciated.
1. At School

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Chapter 1

The bell of Brookland School rang and a flood of students poured out into the halls. Alex Rider and Sabina Pleasure were among them. Alex had had a major crush on Sabina since the first time he saw her at the Wimbledon tennis matches and she had a crush on him, too. Thing is, neither of them was willing to admit it. She was one of the few who had figured out his secret. His true identity-Alex Rider: Secret Agent. He wished MI6 had never come to him with the Stormbreaker assignment. He wished that he had stopped right when he figured out what was happening. Sabina and he deserved better. He'd had to rush off mid-conversation many times so he could complete his mission. That had been when he was 14. Now he was 15. He felt that he had done his part to serve his country.

"Alex, what are you doing after school?" Sabina asked.

"Just the usual. Homework, TV, things like that." Alex replied.

"That's cool." Sabina replied with a smile on her face.

"Want to get together at my house? We can work on stuff together." Alex said.

"I'd like that." Sabina replied.

"Awesome." Alex replied closing his locker.

The two friends walked to the last class of the day-math. Miss Jackson was writing the assignment on the board. Now that Alex had been going to Brookland School for awhile, ten years to be exact, he knew exactly what the teachers expected and knew just how to get away with something without getting in trouble. Sabina and Alex walked into the classroom and sat down at their desks and got out their math books and assignments.

"Class, please turn to page 424 in your books and do problems 1-15." Miss Jackson said.

The only sound you could hear was the sound of pages rustling and the scratching of pencils on paper. Alex struggled with keeping his mind on the assignment. He was on number 13 when the bell rang. "_Weird,_" he thought. "_Normally I can finish the assignment before class is over. Wonder what kept my mind occupied. I know it couldn't have been MI6._" Suddenly, he heard Sabina calling him and he rushed off to meet her.


	2. At Alex's House

i couldn't figure out how to add on to the story. srry!

Chapter 2

Alex and Sabina biked to Alex's house. Sabina had called her parents before they'd left and had gotten the ok to stay until 5:00.

"Alex, what are we going to do if we finish homework early?" Sabina asked.

"I don't know, Sab. Maybe Jack will have a snack ready for us. We'll most likely just do whatever." Alex replied.

"Sounds good to me. What subjects do you have homework in?" Sabina asked.

"Math, science, and history. How about you?" Alex asked.

"History, English, and Spanish." Sabina replied.

"Cool. Maybe we'll finish about the same time." Alex replied.

By this time, they'd arrived at Alex's house. They parked their bikes and walked inside.

"Jack, we're home! Sabina and I are going to do homework in my room." Alex said.

"Sounds good, Alex. Dinner in two hours, ok?" Jack said.

"Ok, Jack." Alex said. Then he and Sabina walked upstairs to his room to start homework.

About an hour later, it was two minutes until 5:00.

"Alex, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Sabina said.

She started towards the door.

"Sab, wait." Alex said.

"Yes, Alex?" Sabina asked, turning towards him.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me this weekend?" Alex asked.

"Are you asking me out?" Sabina asked.

"Yes, I am." Alex said.

"Ok. Yes, I would like to go to dinner with you this weekend. Call me with the details." Sabina said.

"Awesome. See you tomorrow." Alex said.

"See ya." Sabina replied.

She walked out of the room and, down the stairs, out another door, got on her bike and biked home.


	3. Planning the date

thanks to Bow and Arrow Archer Girl for helping me figure out how to add on to the story.

Chapter 3

One hour later, Alex walked downstairs, hands washed, for dinner.

"Hey, Jack! What's for dinner?" Alex asked.

"Pork chops and scalloped potatoes." Jack answered.

"Sounds good, as always." Alex replied, sitting down at the table.

Jack came into the room with a pot of scalloped potatoes and a plate of pork chops. She then sat down at the table and the two dug in. For as long as Alex could remember, Jack had lived with him and his Uncle Ian. Ever since Ian's death six months ago, Jack had been Alex's legal guardian. The two finished their dinner and put the dishes away.

"Did you finish your homework?" Jack asked.

"Yep. Sabina and I are going out this weekend. I was thinking we could go to McDonald's." Alex said.

"McDonald's sounds good for a first date." Jack said.

"Cool. I'll pick her up Saturday night at 7:00." Alex said.

Then he left and ran upstairs to confirm the plans with Sabina and her family. She asked her parents and they said ok.

"So we're on for Saturday night at 7:00?" Sabina said.

"Sounds good." Alex replied.

The two said good bye, hung up and went to do stuff until it was time for bed.


	4. What Dangers Await Them?

Chapter 4

The next day, Alex and Sabina had classes together until 4th hour. Then it was math class for Alex and Science for Sabina.

"See you later, Sab. I'll pick you up at 6:00, ok?" Alex said.

"Ok, Alex. That'll work." Sabina replied. Then the two went their separate ways.

After school, Alex walked home and walked up to his room to do his homework before his date. He had math, science and history this time and he worked hard to get it done before the ten minute bike ride to Sabina's house. Ten minutes later, he had math and science done.

"_Only history to go. Then I get to go and get Sab! Won't that be awesome?!_" He thought.

He finished his assignment in record time and got dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt. "_Casual enough._" He thought. Then he walked downstairs and rode his bike over to Sabina's house.

Meanwhile, Sabina was doing the same thing. She had just finished her homework and was getting ready for her date with Alex. She went to her closet and got out a nice t-shirt and jeans. "_Bet you this is what Alex is going to wear._" She thought. Then she walked downstairs and saw that it was ten minutes until 6. Alex was going to be at her house any minute!! She looked out her window and saw a blonde haired boy wearing a blue helmet riding a blue bike. "_Alex!_" she thought. She waited until he came up and knocked at the door before she walked to the door and answered it. There he was…Alex Rider, teen spy.

The couple walked out the door and rode their bikes to the McDonalds that was about ten minutes away by bike. Little did they know what dangers awaited them this evening.

**What do you guys think the danger should be? i'd appreciate any suggestions you guys can offer. **


	5. Danger at McDonalds

Chapter 5

Alex and Sabina arrived at McDonalds and got in line. They both ordered a Big Mac with fries and sat down at their table. A few minutes later, their number was called and Alex went to go retrieve their meals. However, unknown to them, an assassin from SCORPIA had found out that Alex Rider was on a date at that particular McDonalds and was getting into position. SCORPIA was a terrorist organization whom Alex's father had worked undercover for when he was alive. Ever since Alex had gone undercover on a mission for MI6, assassins from SCORPIA had followed him. He had been shot once and survived. Now it looked like SCORPIA was about to try again. Alex walked up to the counter when suddenly, a shot rang out. McDonalds was filled with screaming customers diving for cover. After a few minutes, the commotion died down only to hear a scream erupt as Sabina saw her date lying unconscious on the ground, blood on the ground next to him. A customer called an ambulance which heard rushing towards them within two minutes. Two paramedics rushed into the restaurant with a gurney and gently picked up the unconscious Alex and placed him onto the gurney. Then they rushed him out to the ambulance and rushed to the hospital.

Sabina walked into room 215 the next day. Alex had to have a surgery to remove the bullet from his body. Once again, it was close, but they had removed the bullet in time. She saw the sleeping boy on the bed and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Hi, Alex, it's Sabina. Just came by to visit and see how you're doing. I hear the surgery was successful." She said. There was no response, so she took out the book she brought and started to read to Alex.

"_I wish he were awake. However, the doctor did say that he might sleep the day away. Maybe I should come back tomorrow._" She thought.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards the room. A woman with dark skin, wearing a dress, high heels and sucking on a mint walked into the room. Mrs. Jones was the second-in-command of MI6. She always worried about Alex and didn't approve of his being an agent.

"Hello." Sabina said.

"Hello, miss. Is he awake?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Not yet. Might I suggest waiting until tomorrow? The doctor says he might sleep the day away." Sabina said.

"All right. I'll visit again tomorrow." Mrs. Jones said, leaving the room.

Sabina continued reading to him. She was starting to get frustrated with the fact that she didn't know if he could hear her or not.

"_I really should just leave and come back tomorrow. He'll be awake then._" Sabina thought.

Suddenly, there came a movement from the bed.


	6. At the Hospital

Chapter 6

"Alex?" Sabina asked.

"Yeah, Sab?" he asked.

"The doctor said you'd sleep until morning. I'm glad you're up."

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"You were shot at McDonalds. They rushed you to the hospital and performed emergency surgery. The bullet came really close to hitting vital organs." Sabina explained.

"SCORPIA." Alex whispered. "But they never miss…"

"What are you talking about, Alex?"

"Must need me for something…they never miss…"

"You said that already. Who never misses?" Sabina asked.

"An organization…they know I'm here. Must leave NOW!" he said, starting to get up.

"No, Alex. You can't leave yet. Let me get the doctor." Sabina replied, helping him lie back down.

Sabina left the room and went to get the doctor.

"Doctor Holmes," she said.

"Yes, miss?"

"Mr. Rider is awake."

"On my way. Thank you."

Sabina walked back to Alex's room where he was watching the television.

"The doctor's on his way, Alex."

"Thanks, Sab."

Dr. Holmes walked into the room.

"Well, Alex, how are you doing?"

"Doctor, I have to leave NOW!"

"I'm sorry, Alex, but I can't let you without a guardian present. You're in no condition to leave right now anyway."

"But they'll come back! They know I'm here!"

"Who knows you're here?"

"The ones who shot me last time."

"I see. Is there anyone you can call?" Dr. Holmes asked turning to Sabina.

Sabina walked over to the phone and called Jack.

"Jack, you have to come to the hospital right away. Alex is awake, but claims that whoever shot him knows he's here and will come back."

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Sabina hung up the phone and told the doctor what Jack had told him.

"See, Alex? You're safe now. Jack's on his way."

"Jack is a girl."

Ten minutes later, Jack walked into the room.

"Doctor, what do you think? Is he fit for travel? I want to get him out of the country."

"Well…I guess it's alright as long as he gets plenty of rest."

"Alright. Alex, Sabina, let's go. Thanks, Doc."

"Not so fast! You need to sign these discharge papers."

Jack did so and then the trio left the hospital and drove to Alex's house.

"Sabina, call your parents and see if they'd be alright with you coming with us, alright?"

Sabina did so and got an ok from her parents. A few hours later, they were on a flight to California.

Alex tried to sleep, but a nightmare kept him from a peaceful sleep.

"No! Dad! Mom!" he cried.


End file.
